In digital medium environments, users often wish to share digital content displayed on a screen with other users or record the digital content for future viewing. For example, in the context of an online conference, a user presenting a slideshow presentation with an accompanying webcam stream may wish to record both the slideshow presentation and webcam stream so that users who were unable to attend the online conference may view the material. The presenting user may choose to use screen overlays that are visually displayed at their own computing device but are not visible by other users in the online conference. For example, the presenting user might implement a teleprompter stream to prompt a script to follow during the online conference, a preview of the user's webcam stream if the user is recording himself or herself with a webcam, a time bar to indicate the elapsed time of the presentation, and so on. Although these screen overlays are useful to a presenting user during the presentation and recording of the presenting user's screen, the overlays are unhelpful and often distracting to other users that are viewing the presenting user's screen during a live online conference or during a recording of the online conference.
Because the overlays are part of presenting the user's screen during recording, the overlays become part of the output that is viewed by other users who are viewing the presenting user's screen or viewing a recorded version of the presenting user's screen. Because these overlays are often distracting and unhelpful to users other than the presenting user, conventional techniques visually obscure portions of the screen occupied by visual overlays, such that other users are unable to see portions of the presenting user's screen occupied by an overlay. These conventional techniques are often problematic for visually obscuring portions of the screen occupied by overlays, rendering a viewing user unable to view any digital content otherwise located in portions of the screen occupied by overlays. For example, conventional techniques visually obscure portions of the screen occupied by overlays with opaque boxes. This visual obscuring leaves other users unable to view the presentation as intended by the presenting user and often blocks display of important digital content.